Steve vs Link
Today we have two masters of sword fighting and adventurers! In one corner the hero and warrior of hyrule himself Link! In our other corner the blocky builder of Minecraft the one the only Steve! Who will win will Steve build his victory from the ground up or will Link finally triforce to get rid of Steve? We will find out today on Ultra Z Battles! Pre-Fight ((Location Minecraft )) Link was exploring this new world it was odd to say the least. Link walked into a massive plain where Steve is trying to build a house. Link saw Steve and thought he was nothing much and saw some diamonds. Steve walked to it faster and smashes it with his pickaxe. He grabs the diamonds and walks away rubbing some dirt off them. Link surprised walked into his house and looked for weapons. Maybe he had something useful. Link suddenly pulled the triforce out and wondered if this was any help for him Here. Steve walked into his house and saw Link holding a weird symbol searching through his chest. He was pissed and decides drag his axe and slam it into Link who was launched into the plains. Link pulled his master sword and out and readies for battle as Steve equips his iron helmet and pulls his diamond sword out. FIGHT!!! Fight Steve quickly ran at Link and slashes his stomach making Link quickly block it and try to slice his head off. Steve used his helmet to take to damage and grabbed a speed potion and drank it. He began running around Link who used his bow to try and fire at Steve who took a shovel and banged it into Link’s stomach making him fall back. Steve would pull a axe out and throw it at Link who pulled out Hylian Shield blocking It making the axe stuck in the shield Steve ran at it and ripped it out before slamming it into his shield again shattering it into two. Link would use his master sword to slash Steve who equips his chest plate and blocks the attack. Steve was launched away and used an enderpearl to appear on a mountain. He took aim and looked at Link and fired a arrow at Link who deflected them. But Steve fires more and one stabbed Link right in the arm making him fall onto the ground. Steve then jumped from the air equipping his gold armor and gold sword readying to squash Link Who rolled away making Steve cause a massive shockwave launching Link back. Steve saw Link angry and he used Magnesis Rune to try and grab Steve who ran away and drop a boat. Link got onto a boat himself and they began racing. Steve threw a harmful potion at Link who yelled in pain. Steve turned and saw a waterfall. Both begin floating away until both boats broke. Steve fell and grabbed Link and tossed him into the waterfall but Link used his whip to grab Steve’s leg and drag Him into the falls. Steve and Link land On the hard floor. Aftermath Results The Winner Of This Ultra Z Battle Is.... Category:MonokumaGod173 Category:Ultra Z Battles Category:Video Games themed Battles Category:Nintendo vs Microsoft Themed Battles Category:Sword Duels Category:Protagonist Themed Battles Category:Hero vs Hero themed Battles